DW48 The way we're born
by vvota DW
Summary: [Berasosiasi dengan WS] Dibalik kegemilangan DW48, girl band terkenal di kancah internasional, mereka juga tidak luput dari kenistaan-kenistaan biasa. Berikut ini adalah laporan kami dalam menyajikan kehidupan mereka di belakang layar. RnR! [chapter 3 update]
1. The Day We're Born

**WARNING DULU YA**

mohon dibaca biar nggak asal judging atau apa.

Pokoknya series ini berawal dari sms nista salah satu auth disini. Akhirnya dibentuk pasukan _/?/_ DW48. **JADI SERIES INI HANYALAH FOR FUN BELAKA** (Dan delusi headcanonnya tiga author sinting). DW48 Akan lebih sering update di fb, kenapa? Karena authornya lebih aktif di fb, nah karena ngetik di fb itu kalo kepanjangan bikin pusing, makanya chapter disini akan lebih banyak berupa drabble. Don't like? Don't Read, simple toh?

**Humor, Family, Slife of Life, tergantung tiap chapter maunya apa. **

**DW48 TIDAK PUNYA PLOTLINE KHUSUS**, mohon diingat.

Setiap Chapter yang dipublish hanya akan berupa side story setiap karakter tertentu, kalaupun ada plotline khusus, akan diberi tag lain. Kalau tidak suka satu pairing, jangan flaming, karena headcanon pair disini bisa sangat acak bin ajaib. Kalau punya saran pair dan hint yang cocok, tinggalin di _Review_ juga boleh, nanti akan diambil sama salah satu Author yang lagi rajin.

**Harap diperhatikan, semua karakter yang ada disini sifatnya diplesetkan hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat! **

Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan Zhao Yun yang mendadak nge vvota atau XQ-DQ yang diam-diam Fujoshi, mending jangan dibaca. Enjoy aja, kapan lagi, pula, kalian bisa lihat Lu Bu pegang light stick sambil neriakin Lu Lingqi? Atau Sunce dan Zhou Yu yang jadi member VIP DW48 demi oshi pujaan?

**DISCLAIMER**

**Dynasty Warriors (c) KOEI.**

**AKB48 (c) AKB Family.**

* * *

**Buat yang mau tahu, dan kita nggak akan ngejelasin lagi soal ini di cerita-cerita selanjutnya. **

**Beginilah susunan kepengurusan DW48 dan WS**

**PETINGGI**

**SIMA YI** - **CAO CAO** - **LIU BEI** - **SUN JIAN**

**DW 48 MEMBERS**

- Xiao Qiao & Da Qiao (Spotlight Loli) -

- Guan YinPing (Lead Dancer) -

- Bao Sanniang -

- Sun Shangxiang (Lead Dancer 2) -

- Lu Lingqi (Maknae) -

- Cai Wenji (Solo Instrument) -

- Wang Yuanji -

- Xing Cai (Leader) -

**MANAGER**

- Chunhua -

- Lianshi -

- Zhenji (Pelatih Band) -

- Diao chan (koreografer) -

**MARKETING**

Lu Meng - Chen Gong

**LAIN-LAIN**

- Zhang He (Costume)

- Xu Zu (Konsumsi)

- Yuan Shao & Chen Gong (nyambi) (Merchandise)

- Dian Wei (Bodyguard)

- Zhuge Liang (tata panggung. Jagonya spesial efek angin. Bukan, bukan buat ngibasin rok cewek kok.)

- Huang Gai & Zhu Rong (tata panggung. Jagonya spesial efek api, tapi suka diprotes sama Lead Guitarist dan Bassist)

- Zhou Yu (vvota XQ)

- Sun Ce (vvota DQ)

- Lu Bu (diam-diam vvota Lingqi. Dulu mantan vvota Diao Chan sebelum dia pensiun. Dasar daughter-complex)

- Ma Chao (vvota Fa Zheng kelas kakap. Kalo nonton konser harus ditemenin takut kelepasan gila)

- Zhao Yun (tadinya lurus, tapi semenjak kenal kedipan maut Jiang Wei yang terkenal itu, dia jadi juara 1 lomba vvota teralay)

* * *

**THE STORY HOW DW 48 BORN**

STORY BY MOCHIYO-SAMA

Dulu, jauh sebelum empat produser DW48 membentuk idol grup favorit abad ini, keempat-empatnya hanyalah abege biasa dengan kehidupannya masing-masing. Awalnya mereka hanya bertiga; Cao Cao, Sun Jian, dan Liu Bei, dengan cita-citanya yang setinggi langit. Cao Cao dulu hanyalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis yang doyan ngoleksi album jeketipatlapan di waktu luangnya. Sementara Sun Jian adalah mahasiswa yang kerja part-time sebagai pawang harimau untuk menghidupi keluarga (dan liat cewek-cewek pakai baju ketat nan seksi). Sedangkan Liu Bei hanyalah mahasiswa literatur normal yang kemudian diracuni oleh virus vvota-nya Zhuge Liang, sang sahabat.

("dan mereka bilang kalau mereka sama sekali tidak mesum. Bohong sekali. Setiap laki-laki itu mesum, cuma tingkatannya aja yang beda. Camkan itu!" —dikutip dari Dong Zhuo).

(ah ya, btw, Sun Ce kena virus vvota juga gegara Zhou Yu).

Lalu semuanya berubah, ketika jeketipatlapan konser di dekat kampus mereka. Cao Cao, Sun Jian, dan Liu Bei yang terkenal sebagai tiga rival yang selalu menempati ranking teratas Universitas Han, kebetulan duduk sebelahan dan kegrebek sedang mengayun-ayunkan _light stick_ dengan warna kesukaan masing-masing. (Biru untuk Cao, merah untuk Jian, dan hijau untuk Bei).

Sejak saat itu, ketiganya menjadi sahabat sejati. #jijik

Kalau selesai kuliah, ketiganya suka berkumpul di kos—maaf, apartemen milik Cao Cao untuk berdiskusi soal grup idol impian mereka. Cao Cao berpendapat bahwa mereka harus seksi dan menawan, Sun Jian berpendapat bahwa mereka harus aktif dan _catchy_, sementara Liu Bei lebih ke arah yang _moe-moe_ yang pemalu. Meski pendapat mereka berbeda, namun mereka tetap menghargai satu sama lain.

Meski sudah lulus kuliah, mereka tidak memutus tali silaturahmi. Sadar bahwa keadaan ekonomi (hanya berlaku untuk 2 dari 3) belum mendukung, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan dan mengumpulkan modal. Cao Cao mendirikan perusahaan Wei Inc. yang menawarkan jasa _bodyguard_ dan alat keamanan lainnya (yang kemudian diteruskan oleh sang anak). Sun Jian menetap di wilayah selatan dan mengurus para harimau. Liu Bei? Dia mengemis di jalan—SAYA CUMA BERCANDA TOLONG JANGAN TIMPUK SAYA! Liu Bei ... ya dia ... pokoknya dia _traveling_ kemana-mana.

Nah, pas jaman-jamannya Cao Cao masih ngurus perusahaannya, dia punya anak buah. Sima Yi namanya. Sima Yi ini dekat sekali dengan anaknya, Cao Pi, tapi bukan dalam konteks homo. Setiap minggu, Sima Yi suka bertandang ke rumah dan menginap meski semalam. Suatu hari, Cao Cao ngegrebek Sima Yi sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu jeketi kesukaan Cao Cao. Gara-gara itu, Sima Yi langsung naik pangkat jadi direktur.

Akhirnya setelah lama berpisah, mereka pun disatukan kembali. Kali ini sudah dengan modal yang cukup dan daftar calon member hasil _hunting_ di seluruh Cina. Cao Cao tak lupa mengajak Sima Yi dan memperkenalkannya pada kedua sahabatnya. Sima Yi langsung diterima dengan baik. Awh, so sweet.

Tapi yang namanya umur itu pada dasarnya memang berbanding lurus dengan tingkat kekerasan kepala. Semakin tua, semakin keras kepala pulalah. Mereka sudah bukan abege seperti jaman kuliah dulu. Masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama memperjuangkan calon member mereka untuk jadi leader idol grup mereka. Pada akhirnya, kata mufakat tidak tercapai. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan dan mendirikan _idol group_ masing-masing yang sesuai dengan idealisme mereka.

("Mereka itu imbisil! Berantem hanya karena nentuin leadernya harus seksi apa moe? Yang benar saja! Aku baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, dan hari itu pula mereka bubar! Mau mereka apa sih?!" —Kesaksian Sima Yi).

Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sukses. Lagu-lagu girl band mereka tidak pernah laku. CD-CD mereka berdebu di rak. Mereka bangkrut. Dan saat itulah mereka mulai sadar, bahwa mereka tidak apa-apanya jika sendiri.

("Ah? Sebenernya lagu mereka waktu itu bagus-bagus kok. Tapi kurang aja ... kurang kejeniusanku! Muahahaha! Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi itu rencana saya. Soalnya jika kami bersatu uang yang mengalir jadi lebih banyak." —Kesaksian SY).

Dan pada akhirnya, pada tanggal DD bulan MM tahun YYYY, idol group DW48 pun dibentuk, yang _alhamdullillah_ sukses dan diterima oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Apalagi sejak band pengiring ditambahkan, profit mereka langsung naik drastis, haha. Sima Yi memang pintar mencari bibit-bibit bagus. Cao Cao pun sangat selektif. Sun Jian dan Liu Bei pun juga memang hebat dalam menemukan karyawan yang handal dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. DW48 semakin melejit namanya dan bahkan telah sampai di kancah internasional. Terbukti bahwa mereka memenangkan beberapa penghargaan dari seluruh dunia. Mereka tentu bangga pada diri mereka sendiri dan tiga produser lainnya. Ternyata memang benar kata pepatah: bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kawin lagi—eh salah, bercerai kita runtuh!

* * *

Author Note!

May! say:

CERITA PERTAMA DIPUBLISH ALKNAOINVQURIBFUWLEQVNEQ ENTAH BAHAGIA ATAU MALU. Karena yang bukan nulis cerita ini bukan saya, tapi kalau kalian suka, bolehlah follow dan fav author, soalnya _we'll post massive update_ selama beberapa minggu kedepan (karena headcanon dan drabble yang menumpuk bagaikan gunung, terutama WS, tolong-).

Mochiyo-sama say:

Kalo mau update yang beneran ngakak + beberapa scene yang hilang. Bisa add fb para authornya aja ya.

RnR are needed!


	2. So The Demon Lu Bu is Secretly A

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors punya Tecmo KOEI. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: Nista. Bahasa tidak resmi. OOC. DLDR.

* * *

**SO THE DEMON LU BU IS SECRETLY A ...**

STORY BY MOCHIYO-SAMA

Mata Lu Bu melotot. Zhang Liao cuma senyum sambil ngibas-ngibas tiket di tangannya. Kampret itu orang. Padahal mereka sama-sama udah sumpah pocong tobat jadi vvota, eh malah nawarin ginian.

"Gimana?_ Limited edition_ loh. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Chen Gong katanya."

"Mbah lu _limited edition_! Lo bukan _warrior_ sejati! Lo melanggar kode etik!"

"Gue bukan warrior sejati kalo khianati apa yang gue suka, sob. Jadi, mau ga? Lumayan bisa temu tanda tangan langsung ga perlu antre. Lo bisa beli merchan Lingqi gratis juga—Chen Gong nyetok banyak soalnya."

Pertanyaannya, Chen Gong ngapain nyetok banyak-banyak?

"Gak. Gue itu pria berprinsip! Kalo gue bilang nggak ya nggak!"

"Yakin?"

"Sampe mati gue ga bakal jilat ludah gue sendiri! Camkan itu! Jangan berani-berani sama preman terkuat se-Han!"

"Okelah, kalo gitu gue jual ya. Lumayan banyak yang ngantri."

Dan dengan itu, Zhang Liao pun pergi

.

.

.

.

ke kursi VIP dengan Lu Bu yang pakai baju item-item dan masker serta kacamata item. Mirip-mirip pelaku penculikan anak gitu deh.

"Wah! Bang Lu Bu dateng! Katanya gak mau sob?" kata Chen Gong.

"Sayang duit. Tiket _limited edition_ mahal. Kalo tiket biasa sih gue juga ga bakal dateng!"

Yang lain cuma nyengir.

[Lu Bu dalam tahap kembali menjadi vvota setelah lama hiatus.]

* * *

A/N: Halo, ini Mochiyo, penanggung jawab cerita DW48. Yang lain emang jahat, maunya bikin homo terus ... /sobs /woi

Eniwei, cerita-cerita DW48 akan di_update_ seminggu sekali dan kurang lebih akan sependek ini. Dan untuk beberapa chapter kedepan akan didominasi oleh cerita romens ... ya mereka 'kan cewek-cewek remaja /oi

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Untuk _update_ yang lebih ekspres, sila kunjungi fb masing-masing dari kami dan _scroll_ status kami! /promo


	3. Upsy Daisy!

Diclaimer: Dynasty Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: Crack.

* * *

**UPSY DAISY!**

STORY BY MOCHIYO-SAMA

"Wah! Bravo! Bravo!"

Xu Shu yang baru selesai bermain biola hanya tersipu-sipu. Guan Yinping kembali bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan bersiul-siul. "Kamu benar-benar hebat, Xu Shu! Pantas jadi pengiring DW48! Keren!"

"Anda terlalu memuji saya," kata Xu Shu malu-malu, "Anda juga hebat kok, Nona Yinping. Tadi saya mendengar anda bernyanyi kecil sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki."

"Ahahaha ketahuan ya! Habis itu lagu kesukaanku sih!" seru Yinping, "Duuh, kau pandai memuji deh! Makasih ya! Tapi gak usah panggil 'nona' juga dong! Mentang-mentang aku keponakannya Paman Liu Bei."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Itu juga lagu kesukaan saya." kata Xu Shu.

"Kok gitu? Itu kan cuma lagu asal-asalan yang kubuat buat latihan vokal minggu lalu."

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya," Xu Shu menggaruk kepalanya, "Meski belum sempurna, tapi lagu yang anda bawakan itu membawa kesan ceria. Seperti menarik perhatian orang agar terpusat pada dirinya. Lalu juga mencerminkan sebuah kepribadian yang kuat. Seperti diri anda. Saya suka."

Setelah itu, Xu Shu baru sadar akan kata-katanya. Mukanya memerah. Buru-buru ia ingin minta maaf, tapi melihat muka Yinping yang senada dengannya, ia rasa ia harus maju dan jujur saja. Dan mungkin sedikit bersiap-siap untuk diospek satu keluarga.

_-fin_


End file.
